Unfathomable Depths
by Xti Attitude
Summary: Kolyat has become an adult and he has many obstacles to overcome to actually be the man he is destined to be. With the help of some friends, family and one very special human, Thane just might get his wish for his son. Rated M for language, violence and innuendo. Featuring Kolyat Krios, Thane Krios and Fem Shepard
1. A Mile in Your Shoes

This is my first go at actually writing anything more than a mandatory essay in school. Please be gentle with the criticism and if it is crap, I really want to know...but be nice about it ok?

I have to give Palaven Blues credit for inspiration, not only with the characters but with out her encouragement, I would never have put this story to paper. It would have disappeared into the recesses of my mind, where most stuff so should stay.

**DISCLAIMER: All Characters and the Mass Effect story are property of Bioware. I do not own them, however this is my own idea of the story of Kolyat through Mass Effect 2 and 3, perhaps beyond.**

Chapter 1- A Mile in Your Shoes...

Kolyat stares out the window of the shuttle, his mind wandering to his Aunt Ashlar. She reminded him so much of his mother, her kindness and love had guided him through some of the darkest hours of his life. She even looked so much like his mother. They had been sisters and siblings growing up together does tend to give one, some of the same mannerisms, core values and even some of the same views. This is where Kolyat always had clashed with his mother and of course his aunts and uncles as well. The last words he had had with his Aunt Ashlar weighed heavily on his mind.

He had been furious, his anger directed at the woman who had raised him since he was 10. _Did she really think she could actually stop him?_ His Omni-tool pinged and he looks at it briefly, then continues with his packing.

" Oh come on, Aunt! I am old enough and you cannot really stop me." Kolyat stated hotly, pausing from packing the small bag, he glares at her thinking, _I am twenty-one years, not three! _Stuffing the last of his items into the bag he closes it and turns to face her, expecting a verbal battle.

Placing her small hands on her hips, she tilts her head at his tone ans says sternly, " Do not speak to me in that tone ,Kolyat! You are of age, yes. My concern is not your age, my young nephew. It is of your intent. You are so young and so so brash. To just decide one day to run off to the Citadel. You don't even know anyone there! How will you survive?"

Kolyat closes his eyes and shakes his head. Taking a deep breath, he opens his dark eyes and looks at her beautiful face, stepping closer to her he sits down on the edge of the bed, " Aunt Ashlar, I am sorry I should not have spoken to you in that way." He bows his head and continues, "I just really need to do this and I will do this with our with out your blessing. I do have a friend of my Dad's there. His name is Mouse." Recalling the time he had seen the holo of the child and wishing it was him, a sadness fills his eyes as he looks up at his Aunt again, " I have to know and I will start here. I am smart enough to know how to take care of myself. I will be fine."

Sighing, her brow furrows a little and she knows that his mind is made up. Nothing that she says will change it and she finally gives in, handing him a data pad, "Here are a few creds, this should help you a little if you are frugal with them."

Kolyat looks at his Aunt. His brow furrows and he begins to shake his head, " I can't..." He places his hand in the air to refuse the data pad.

Ashlar looks at him sternly again and her voice hardens. She looks exactly like his mother when she does that, " You can and you will! You cannot even get a shuttle with out creds, unless you plan on being a criminal?"

Shocked at the insinuation, he takes the data pad, " I am not a criminal Aunt and I..." pausing he tries to think of something to say and cannot find the words, defeated he continues "... thank you." He closes his eyes and bows his head, embarrassed he did not even think about the funding he would need for the journey! Perhaps she was right, but there was nothing that would stop him from doing what he must to find out the truth.

A voice startles him out of his memory and Kolyat looks up at the Hanar, floating over him, "This one believes that the journey is to end soon, soul of an Island Dweller."

Confused, he stares at the Hanar, " What do you mean?"

"The Citadel is near" The Hanar's colour changes slightly expressing concern, "Is the Island Dweller ok?"

Smiling Kolyat nods his head and pulls his pack from beneath his seat, "I am quite well, thank you. I was distracted and did not understand your meaning. I do now, thank you."

The Hanar seemed content with his answer and floated off to speak to other passengers and Hanar. It was not unusual for Hanar to travel to the Citadel and pick up passengers along the way. Kolyat was the only Drell on the shuttle and perhaps the Hanar felt he needed to be protective of him. He was very grateful for the Hanar, without them, he would never have had a chance to exist! Every Drell child was educated in the history of their Home planet, so it never happened again. Each Drell couple were only allowed two children in the domed cities, because of over population fears and all were educated in at least the basic skills, technology, mathematics, basic sciences and basic medical care. Kolyat had not been a genius in school, but he was above average in Science and Mathematics. His skills had afforded him entrance into a short term university and some how his aunt and uncle were able to pay the difference. He was fortunate to have them and that made him feel even worse for the way he treated his Aunt before he left. Thinking again of his Father, he wonders where the Hanar got, Island Dweller. His father was known as the Island Dweller, not him, He had only ever been in the domed cities of Kahje, well except for the occasional excursion with the family to the beaches. Did this Hanar know his father? Of course he probably did... it seemed that everyone but him, knew his father.

The resentment rose in his throat and he swallows, checking to be sure his data pad was still in his pocket, with the small cashe of medi-gel, he had managed to get from his Uncle as well as a pistol, his uncle insisted he take and keep hidden under his form fitting coat. He slumps back into his seat resting his bag on his lap.

He had checked his appearance before he left his Aunt and Uncle's home and the form fitting green and yellow coat was just like the one his father used to wear. He had chosen it for that very reason. He wanted to look like his father. Though he was slimmer and of course younger, he did look much like his father, but most said he resembled his mother, but he could remember his father and he thought he looked far more like him. His Aunt Ash was very much the image of his mother and at times it was so much of a resemblance, that it hurt. His mother had been a beautiful and kind woman, not too unlike all of his Aunts. Irikah's tawny eyes had laughed so much and cried so many tears over his father. Kolyat hated to see her crying. He closes his eyes to keep the tears back and to suppress the memory of her death. Taking a deep breath, he slowly exhales, _Not now... almost there!_

Watching the Citadel come into view was breath taking. He had never been to the Citadel before and seeing it for the first time, to anyone, would be magnificent. The creatures that had built the station, were long gone, but this stood as a testament to their advanced technology and engineering ability. As they passed through the arms of the Citadel he could see the many levels and the lights with in twinkled. The closer they came to the docking areas the more he could see actual people their faces and bodies moving and animated. He smiled slightly and was anxious to see what the Citadel had to offer a Drell.

After docking he steps onto the platform, taking a moment to just see his first sight of the Citadel. He was finally here! Looking around he is thankful it was crowded with all species. The bright colours of clothing, the different species all walking in many different directions as though they knew exactly where they should be. He decided he should be on his way, keeping his distance from various groups of Krogan and melds onto a mixed Asari, Turian and human group, navigating his way through the Citadel in search of a bank, to deposit the remaining creds in and then to see if he could actually afford a hotel room or even better an apartment.

The volus in the bank, took the datapad and taps a few times on the computer. Kolyat is surprised when he calls him 'Mr. Krios' and takes Kolyat into a secluded, ante-room stating that they would need to talk privately. There he reveals many things to the young Drell. Kolyat's face when he emerged from the bank was a mixture of emotions, from anger to satisfaction and the young man was certainly feeling all of them at the same time. He was quite satisfied with his credit balance and surprised as well. He sent the creds his Aunt had given him for the journey back to her. With a thank you note and telling her that his Dad had set up some funds for him on the Citadel. Not entirely untrue, he had...he just wasn't supposed to get it until Thane had passed, and since technically, Kolyat had not seen or heard from him in more than ten years. He could technically, claim these funds. However to get others he would have to present a certified death certificate. What he had at this point would be plenty to get him started and certainly an apartment, of which the Volus volunteered to take care of for no fee.

Kolyat paces the living room of his one bedroom room apartment. The extranet monitor playing in the background as he gathered his thoughts. It had been five days and he had yet to even meet anyone who would resemble the picture he had in his head of Mouse. Until yesterday, he had spent the early part of the day on the Presidium and noticed a young kid, rather scruffy, but clean. He gets a feeling and follows the kid from a distance. The kid runs into the bank and hands the Volus behind the counter a data pad and runs off with a couple of creds in hand. He followed the kid to one of the lower levels of the Citadel. Probably where the average tourist never saw. There were people just sitting in the street, one man urinating against the wall in an alley way.

Kolyat had never seen anything like this before. Even the worst housing in Kahje had at least been clean of excrement! He stopped and talked to several of the young street kids offering them a few creds if they could get him some information...one of the little brats took his money and had sent him to another kid who did the same thing. Stopping for a moment he looks at the kids and decides to change tactics. Shaking his head he headed into a restaurant, ordering some food he carefully chooses a seat by the window, he spots one of the kids through the glass window, he begins to eat in front of her, smiling. She presses her face against the glass and he waves the kid in and offers her a seat. The kid was pretty skinny and definitely hungry. He continues to eat as she slides into a seat across from him. Her eyes were sunken an she looked as though she had not eaten in days. He pauses his eating and asks her where he could find Mouse. The kid's eyes dart around, and she looks at the food. Smiling he knows he has her.

"How about a cheeseburger, fries and a soda?" Kolyat offers, " Maybe even a cake if you are still hungry after that?"

The girl nods and waits for him to order the food, then leans in closer whispering to him about a very dark and dirty bar down on the fourth level in the Shaktar Ward, she tells him it is called the Blade, because they only use blades to kill people in there. Kolyat smiles.

"Thank you, that is all I needed...So, kiddo. What is your name and what are you doing on the street?" Kolyat asks as the food arrives.

"They call me Fancy, shuddup about it! It's 'cuz I dint have naught but a pair of fancy shoes and a diaper when I arrived at the orphanage." She takes a huge bite of her hamburger. Kolyat was sure that the kid would choke. " I ain't got a mom or daddy, 'cuz they was kilt. Me sis and me went to the orphanage cuz slavers wanted to steal us and it was safer there than with the slavers." It doesn't take her more than five bites to have the burger nearly gone, along with the little golden sticks of potato and half the soda.

"I didn't have my parents either Fancy, so we have a little in common there. It is time for me to go and it was nice doing business with you. If I need to find someone else, can I count on you?" He smiles at the child.

She grins through the food in her mouth and talks between chomps, " Yep, If ya feeds me ya has me info. I don't care if they do try to beat me. I am bigger and faster than they are and I know the vents better than anyone on the Citadel even your Mouse! " she brags to him. Kolyat smiles at her, she was a fierce warrior and he could see she would be a force to be reckoned with if she ever made it to adulthood.

Having finished his food he waits for the child to finish hers as well and pushing two credit chits across the table to her he stands up to pay for their food, as soon as he does, the kid darts out the door. He finishes paying and the kid is no where to be found. He wonders if he will ever see her again.

Walking back to his Apartment he smiled, he would find this elusive Mouse and he would do it soon. He had a place to start now.

Kolyat looked at his Omni-tool, thinking he really needed to let his Aunt know he was ok and not to worry, but decided he would do that when he got back from his mission. Determined he picks up his pistol and places it at the small of his back and pulls on his coat.

"Today is the day" He says aloud to himself. Checking his appearance again. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly then heads out the door.

As he walks through a few of the rougher neighborhoods of the Shaktar Ward, he is on high alert as anything can happen and there are lots of dark alleyways. He slows his pace and leans against the wall looking around himself as he opens his Omni-tool. It looks like this crap hole is the place. Looking at the front it looks like an Apartment block, so he looks down the alley way and sees a vorcha enter through a metal door. Reaching the door he enters and allows his eyes to adjust to the darkness, approaching the bar he and orders a drink.

The human behind the bar glares at him and shoves a drink his way telling him, " Not much call for your kind of drinks here. Don't eat any of the food it will make you sick, kid. Mostly Krogan and Vorcha in here, so keep clear of 'em."

Kolyat nods and takes his drink to a small table near the wall and sits down, quietly watching the various other patrons.

After about thirty minutes he begins to think that there was nothing happening here and considers leaving. A human male walks into the bar, heading to the back and looking straight ahead. Kolyat studies the man, perhaps this was the one he needed.

As the man passes his table Kolyat says quietly, "Mouse"

The man pauses and looks at Kolyat, continuing on his way to the back of the bar, and through a door. Kolyat takes another drink, watching the door peripherally. A Vorcha walks out and stands by the door surveying the patrons and is soon joined by a Krogan. The biggest Krogan he had seen since coming to the Citadel, and they are all big!

The pair come to Kolyat's table and grab him, tipping the table and his drink onto the floor. The other patrons turn to see what the commotion is and then turn right back around and continue their drinking and discussions or stare off at the wall.

The Krogan drags him six inches off the floor, close to his face and glares at Kolyat, as the Vorcha grabs the pistol from the small of his back.

"Me likesssss de meat of Drell!" the Vorcha laughs maniacally.

The Krogan's deep booming voice filled the bar as he stated,"You are coming with us!"

Kolyat nodded grateful the Krogan had not hit him. With arms that big he could punch a hole right through him. The Krogan then drops Kolyat and the Vorcha shoves him towards the door he had been watching. It took everything Kolyat had not to visibly shake as he makes his way toward the door.

"You slow, dumb Drell!" the Vorcha hisses at him. The Krogan chuckles and nods to the door.

Kolyat did as he was told and opens the door. The Vorcha shoved him again, with his own pistol. Kolyat was presented with a hall and paused not sure where to go.

The Krogan grunts " Move! You are not worth the effort to kill you coward!"

He nudges Kolyat forward, causing him to stumble, grabbing the wall beside him to keep himself from falling. He rights himself and continues down the hall, reaching the end he notices a hall on the left, he turns and heads down, checking behind him to make sure he was going in the right direction.

"I'ssss shoot him. Then eatssss him!" The Vorcha hisses to the Krogan and the Krogan laughs.

As Kolyat reaches the door at the end, it opens and the human he saw earlier standing in front of him.

" What do you want Drell?" The man pulls out a Carnifex and motions Kolyat in. Closing the door behind him and leaving the Krogan and Vorcha outside.

Kolyat stammers a little " I... I...am looking for Mouse. I want to ask him about my father."

" Who is your father?" the man snarls at Kolyat

"...Krios, Thane Krios!" Kolyat snarls back at the man. Hoping like hell he sounded menacing and not sure if he really did.

The man lowers his weapon and stares at Kolyat for a moment. Kolyat silently sighs his relief, _that seems to work_. He smiles to himself his confidence building with every moment.

"Mouse! Git yer ass in here!" the man shouts.

A side door opens and a young man, not much older than himself comes in visibly shaking.

"Yeah?" He cringes as he is saying it.

Kolyat watches the scene with interest, having just found out, that his father was an assassin and a very good one at that. He also knew that his name could make the biggest criminals cringe. Thanks to some _advise _given to him by the volus banker.

" Tell me about Krios" the man grinds out glaring at Mouse.

"I just know him from being a kid, that's all. He used to bring us candy and stuff man..."

" Don't fucking lie to me BOY!" the man roars and raises the pistol.

Kolyat turns and is instantly behind the man with his blade in his back. " I don't think that would be a good idea."

The man laughs and says, " I don't think you want to do this son, my men are right out side that door and they seem not to...like...you."

Kolyat presses the blade slightly, "Wouldn't you rather have me on your side than someone else's?"

The man laughs and elbows Kolyat hard in the ribs, "You have balls, kiddo, that is all I can say and Krios, should have taught you not to expose yourself!"

Knocking the wind out of him, Kolyat falls to the floor glaring at the man and gasping trying to recover his breath.

" I have heard of your dad and you seem to have some talent, baby assassin. Tell you what, instead of me killing you, how about you do a little work for me. " Picking up a cigarette pack, from a nearby table, he takes one out and lights it, waiting for the Drell to respond.

Kolyat sarcastically smiles, picking himself up off the floor, he stares at the man trying to keep his stomach. The smoke is acrid to his finely tuned sense of smell and his voice quivers a little as he says, " Listen, I will do the job, but the deal is half now and last payment when I have the target down."

The man glares at Kolyat, " I said your life, not creds, fool."

Kolyat smiles cooly," Well, then I suppose my dad would know where to look if I went missing."

The man blanches a little and glares at the Drell, his eyes narrowing. Knowing what happened to the last bunch who messed with Krios.

" Fine, 5000 creds now and 5000 when the job is done" he reaches into a pocket and pulls out a data pad making a couple of adjustments and tosses it to Kolyat.

Kolyat smiles tucking the data pad in his jacket pocket, " Fine, Who and where?"


	2. Mouse and Cat

Chapter 2- Mouse and Cat

Kolyat walks out of the bar with Mouse at his side. The dank Alley way was littered with various pieces of trash and a fresh urine puddle. Stepping around the puddle, Kolyat continues and turns right heading back to the Presidium.

**" **Hey wait up dammit" Mouse just rounding the corner of the alleyway.

**"**Hurry then." Kolyat says looking over his shoulder at the young human.

Mouse breaks into a jog to catch up with Kolyat, " Listen, there are some things you need to know. You are gonna get your ass handed to you if you don't."

Kolyat huffs and shakes his head, looking at Mouse still partially jogging to keep up. " like what?"

**" **Slow down a little and we can talk." Mouse, out of breath, stops just before another alley.

**" **Fine." Kolyat stops and turns to Mouse, " What is it that you need to tell me."

**" **You forgot your pistol." Handing him the gun, he looks around. " And your dad is a great man. He was always good to me."

Kolyat shook his head looking down, and taking the gun, placing it in the small of his back under his coat.

**"**Thanks... My dad was never around and I haven't seen him since I was 10. Why would you admire father like that?" Kolyat says flatly.

Mouse was taken aback by the statement, confusion filled the young man's face. They were talking about his hero! He simply could not believe that his hero was anything less than perfect. Not just to his son, but every one he cherished. He had heard the stories of what Thane did to the people who killed his wife and he had a deep respect for a man that could kill in the way Thane did.

**" **Dude, you had a dad. Someone who could show you the ropes and make sure you had food and a place to sleep. I got a kick in the ass at 5 and was shoved out into the streets to make my way, on my own. I dint get to go to school and if I had food. I made sure I got it. You had it easy man..." Mouse could not believe how ungrateful Kolyat was for what he had. He had a Dad! He had a family! He had everything, even the clothing he was wearing now was finer than anything Mouse had ever owned in his life!

Kolyat turns away from Mouse and continues walking, the deep resentment rising in his throat again. Grumbling to himself, _Who does the human think my dad really is?! He doesn't know what it was like to have HIM as a father. …_

**"**Yes, I always had food and a place to sleep, clothing to wear and did get an education too. But HE was never there for any of it! HE missed every single one of my celebrations. It is HIS fault my mother was KILLED and AFTER left me in the care of my Aunts and Uncles at the age of 10 and disappeared! HE didn't even say a word to me about it!"

Kolyat stops realizing that he had shouted most of that out loud and at Mouse. Turning to Mouse he looks at his shocked expression. Kolyat closes his eyes and rubs his forehead.

Mouse shakes his head, poking his finger at him" That is shit that will get you killed, you dumbass. You need to get your head straight and get that sorted out. How does not matter, dude, you can't let that shit eat at you or you are good as dead and I don't do funerals, jackass." Shaking his head, Mouse walks away from Kolyat disappearing into the shadows.

Kolyat takes a deep breath and turns walking toward the Presidium. Stopping at a local store he picks up some food and alcohol. Then heads across the street avoiding the two C-Sec officers patrolling. Reaching his apartment block, he heads up the stairs, opening his apartment door he steps inside. Flipping on the light he sets down the few things he had bought and heads to the shower. Flipping on the extranet monitor as he passed and tuning it to the latest Political Views channel. The program was mid way through and the Turian politician was droning on about some fairness thing and humans.

Stripping off his clothing he steps into shower. Kolyat had become very conscious about his grooming habits and long ago decided, he liked being well groomed. He looks at the bottle of soap "Very Drell" A special crème soap, created by a Salarian scientist , to remove the toxins his body naturally created, from his skin and replace it with a nice scent. Anyone who touched him would have been hallucinating their head off if he didn't. As the commercial had said " All the ladies love the smell of a Very Drell."

His father would probably laugh at him and his uncle always did say, he was being a pretty boy. But, Kolyat doesn't care, he does want ladies to enjoy his smell. Who knows, maybe someday he will find a mate and no female will consider him if he stinks! Drying himself he wraps the towel around his waist and rubs the after shower cream into his skin, avoiding some of the more sensitive areas. Then heads into the other room, putting away the few things he had purchased while listening to the Turian, drone on. He begins to get a feel for the man and his ideals. The news caster states that the Turian would be making a live speech to selected members of the community the next day and Kolyat, considers this deeply, as he pulls out a clean set of clothing from the dresser and puts them on.

Turning off the monitor and opening his omni tool to send his Aunt a quick, 'I am ok, love you and we will talk again very soon' message. He falls onto the bed, thinking about the happenings of the day he drifts off to sleep.

The very loud "bleep...bleep...bleep" of his Onmi-tool alarm clock wakes him from his dark dream...Almost grateful to be awake he rubs the back of his neck, as he sits up on the side of the bed. Yawning and stretching he stands and walks to the kitchen and grabs the kettle and fills it with water and a special tea he loved to drink when he woke up. Pulling a cup from cupboard over head he sets it down pouring the tea and some sweetener in and goes into the bathroom to clean up and get ready for the day.

Picking up his pistol he straps it into place and pulls on his coat and heads out the door. As he walks to the Zakera ward he becomes very focussed, the people around him, the shops and their occupants. He is very aware and his eidetic memory records everything.

Arriving at the Zakera Ward, he hangs back in the shadows and watches the Target from quite a distance. The man easily manoeuvred though the crowds, stopping talk to various members of the public, all Turian of course, occasionally inviting one or two. Kolyat notes, that he was never with out his Krogan body guard. Slipping off into an alley way he heads off to check out the 800 blocks. Stopping after a few blocks to catch a cab to get closer, the target's private transport would be easy to spot if he could find a good vantage point.

Kolyat is more than a little disappointed that everything is so well lit. The large apartment tower had a few different entrances, two of which were viewable from a semi darkened area, not far from where the cabs and valet parking were. He did his best to meld into the shadows and waited, his mind was again very focussed, memorizing every detail of the area. A couple passes him; an Asari, very well dressed, conservative for how young she was and an older Human male. His clothing was fine and the slightly greying hair at his temples spoke volumes to Kolyat. He could imagine the man in some very well paid position, possibly even a diplomat for the human embassy. She giggles and tells the man how smart he was to know so much about Asari history and how she could not wait to hear more. They pass through the glass doors on the left not even noticing him.

After about three hours and probably ten various groups of people, ranging from a single human female to four very well armed Krogan, a Turian couple with two children, humans, Asari some with males some with females, he sees a private hire car pull close to the entrance. A valet opens the door and a Krogan steps out surveying the area. A Turian male follows shortly after. The krogan shoves the valet and tells him to make sure the car is take back where it belonged and not to go for a little ride in it first or he would blast a hole in him big enough to drive the car through. The valet blanches at the thought and pulls away with the car.

The Turian follows the Krogan, heading toward the entrance, as they pass him, Kolyat steps out from the shady spot following behind them. He has a very good shot and he raises his pistol and begins to squeeze the trigger...

**"**KOLYAT!" a female voice screams, His concentration broken he turns, to the direction of the sound, the gun goes off hitting the krogan. He looks back at his target running towards the entrance and squeezes another shot off taking out the Krogan before breaking into a run after Talid.

The target makes it to the elevator and Kolyat runs for the stairs, taking them two and three at a time where he can, reaching the fifth floor he sees the Target running down the hallway to the door at the end, his lithe body covers that distance before he could fully open the door and shoves his pistol in the man's back shoving him into the room and closing the door.

**"**What in the Spirits name are you doing!" the man shouts, "Please, I will give you anything...anything you want, I have lots of power and can get you anywhere safely." the man begs.

Kolyat tells him quietly, "Kneel." The man defeated kneels, with his hands on his head.

The door bursts open and a woman walks in her pistol raised, she cocks it and faces him down, her dark green eyes piercing him. His father follows just one pace behind her. Kolyat is stunned,_ what the hell kind of joke is this! _He thinks as he stares at the crest of the turian.

His father stares at him and quietly says, "Kolyat"

A quiet rage begins to build and complete disbelief, " This...This is a joke...Now? Now you show up?"

**"**Help, Help me Drell!" The man on his knees begs, " I will do what ever you want!" the man promises.

Kolyat does not even get a chance to consider his options before a C-Sec Captain with an officer walk in their guns pointed at him, " C-sec, Put the gun down, son"

He thinks to himself, _What the hell! Who the hell set me up! That bastard! _Kolyat could hear the choppers and see the lights flashing in the room. His back was to the window and these people stood between him and the door. He was out-numbered...

Kolyat's rage nearly consumes him, "Get out of my way, I am walking out and he is coming with me!" he snarls at the group. He was in control of this, he had the target, he had a job to do and he was going to do it!

His father takes a couple of steps toward him, " They will have snipers outside."

Kolyat glares at his father, "I don't need your help!" a gun goes off and Kolyat flinches, glass bursts to his left " What the hell!" A fist meets his jaw and pan explodes through his head. He dropped his pistol and the Turian was now standing.

**"**Talid, get the hell out of here." The woman calmly tells the Turian.

Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he says quietly, " Yeah...um, yeah I will." and turns making his way toward the door.

**"**Take the boy into custody." The C-Sec captain says to his officers.

**"**You son- of -a- bitch!" Kolyat snarls at his father.

Holstering her pistol the woman cooly says,"Your father doesn't have much time left Kolyat. He is trying to making up for his mistakes." Arching her eyebrow and standing with her arms folded.

**"**What, so you came to get my forgiveness? So you can die in peace or something?" He looks at is father disgusted, waving his arm at him. _What forgiveness do you deserve, you were never even there!_ Kolyat thinks to himself.

His father walks toward him and calmly states, "I came to grant you peace." Kolyat folds his arms huffing at him.

His father looks down, his guilt obvious to Kolyat, "You are angry, because I was not there when your mother died."

**"**You weren't there when she was alive. Why would you be there when she died!" Kolyat coldly retorts, folding his arms and glaring at his father.

His father continues, " Your mother... They killed her to get to me."

Kolyat is stunned to hear the confession, "What?" He had known it was true, but to hear him actually confess it to him was something that took him completely by surprise.

**" **After she was given to the deep. I went to find them. The triggermen, the ringleaders..." the painful regret was deep with in his father's voice, " I hurt them, eventually killed them. When I went back to see you...You were older, I should have stayed with you."

**"**I guess it is too bad for me you waited so long, huh" Anger and hurt welling up inside Kolyat.

**"**Kolyat, I have taken many bad things from this world. You are the only good thing I ever added to it." Thane looks at his son and Kolyat cannot hold the tears of anger and hurt back any longer, they stream unchecked down his face.

The C-Sec Captain steps in interrupting them, " This isn't a conversation you should have in front of strangers. Boys, take Kolyat and his father back to the precinct. Give them a room and as much time as they need." Thane steps closer to his son, placing his hand on Kolyat's arm.

**"**I am surprised you are letting them do that" The woman says to the C-Sec Captain.

The C-Sec Captain, shakes his head and looks over at them," You think he is the only man who has ever screwed up raising his son?" Regret passes over the man's face, " I have to get back to the precinct, come on I will give you a lift." He offers the woman.


	3. The Past will Haunt you

**Chapter 3- The past will haunt you**

The ride back to C-Sec was very quiet and tense. The officer in the front seat, kept looking in his rear view as the Father and Son sat staring out opposite windows. Kolyat's thoughts went back to the day his mother died...

It was a very sunny day, the Domed City was bustling with activity as he watched from the Balcony. Looking down at the little green park across the street. Father's were swinging their sons in the air, playing games with them,. Their laughter drifts up to the second story apartment. A little girl was swinging on the swing saying "Catch me Daddy...Catch me!" and giggling as she lofted her self off the swing at her father. He smiled and laughed " I've got you !" The father says as he catches the girl swinging her around in a circle hugging her.

**" **Mom, when will Dad be home?" the 10-year old Kolyat asks not turning around. There was no reply, she always answered his questions, no matter how many he had. His brow furrows and he wipes his nose on his hand. Turning around the large living room was empty...His Mother had just been in there... He walks through the room to the left where his Dad's office was and peeks his head in, he wasn't supposed to go in there when dad wasn't home, but the door was opened, maybe she was in there. The window was open...there was blood on the curtain. " MOM?!" he shouts running into the room, the room had a step down with a small sofa and chair. " MOM!" he sees her, she is sitting on the floor propped up against the chair, her blood pooled around her body, her beautiful, tawny eyes stared off out the window. He touches her face, tears streaming down his. " MOM! Oh god!...MOM!" She slowly looks over at him, " Kol...yat...call uncle..." she whispers, she coughs, blood coming out of her chest. "I love you son...remember that."

Picking up her hand, Kolyat pushed a button on her omni-tool, that his father had given her as a present. His Uncle's voice comes out of the tool, " Hello Irikah!"

**"**UNCLE COME NOW! MOM IS HURT!" Kolyat screams, "Mom! NOOOOOOO! Don't die!...she is bleeding... Uncle come NOW!"

**"**Kolyat? What is going on? I am on my way I will be there in a moment!" He can hear the door from just down the hall open and running down the hallway...The door crashes open and his uncle is beside him. He touches Irikah, and closes her eyes.

**"**Kolyat?! oh god, son, what happened?" He pulls the child into his embrace and holds him closely. " Can you speak son?" he rocks the young boy, " Everything will be ok, not now, but eventually, it will all be ok..." He tries to assure him.

Kolyat bursts into tears, he can't speak, his throat is closing up and he isn't even sure he can breathe. The warm arms, so soothing and he lets go of all of his tears and stares at his mother. "she's...she" His uncle picks him up and takes him out of the room, Kolyat screams, " NOOOOOOOOO! TAKE ME BACK" Kicking and screaming as his Uncle takes him from her...Through his tears he grasps the air and shouts..." Take me back! I want my MOM!"

Two Hanar, are floating, speaking, everything blurs and goes black...

Tears are flooding down Kolyat's face, his head lowered as he is lead into a room. He just cannot help the hurt and anger. The door closes and it is just him and his father there, in that room.

Kolyat sits down on the chair, " You...you bastard!" he whispers.

Thane can feel the pain his son was going through, he cannot help but feel it, the room is full of pain and suffering. Thane bows his head, his tears flow freely. His voice unsteady as he says, " Kolyat, I should have been there that day and every single day after. I never should have left you or your mother."

Kolyat looks up at him glaring, " Yes, you damn well should have been there! It is YOUR fault she died, you Bastard! You should have been the one looking into her eyes as she was dying! You should have been the one pulled away from her! YOU Fucking Bastard!"

His anger is uncontrollable and he rushes at his father and slams him against the wall, wanting to kill him at that very moment. He screams at him, " I watched her DIE! And you could not be bothered to even see me! Where the hell were you?!"

Thane looks up at his son, the pain of his son's anger and hatred are nearly unbearable. He had faced some of the most ruthless beings in the universe and never once felt the way he felt at that very moment...inadequate.

**"**Kolyat, you are right, I … I should have been there. It would never have happened if I had." He was told that she had been shot once in the chest and left to die, while his son was in the next room, on the balcony watching the park across the street. The silenced weapon had not made a sound, no one had heard anything, until the screams of the child rocked the small neighbourhood.

Thane could feel every single emotion his son felt, his throat was closing in and he could not stop the pain. He reached out for his son and pulled him into an embrace, Kolyat stood stiffly for a few seconds and relaxed, burying his head into his father's shoulder, as if he were ten again.

As the tears ebbed away, Kolyat stood back from his father, " I don't know if this will ever be all right again Dad. You come here, after so many years of not even bothering to call or write me. You dump some money into an account and expect that to set THIS right? Why...why?" Stepping away from his Dad he paces the room.

Thane takes a deep breath and looks in his son's eyes, " I have no excuse. I cannot justify a lifetime of neglecting you and I cannot ask you to forgive me. I can give you what I have left of my life and I can try to make up for some of what I have missed in your life. If you are willing to share this with me."

Kolyat closes his eyes and rubs his forehead, " I don't know what I want right now, I don't even know if I will ever see the other side of a jail cell and freedom again Dad. I do know I will never willingly take another life. That man could have had a son and I would have deprived that son of his father. I could not live with that."

Kolyat looks up at his father, still very angry and very hurt. " I don't know if I want anything more to do with you, but maybe we can keep talking and just take it one day at a time."

The disappointment of the rejection fills Thane, but the promise of maybe, one day was enough for now, " Ok son, I will take what you offer and I am grateful for it. We will keep in touch."

**"**Dad?" Kolyat asks as he sits down in the chair again.

Thane takes a deep breath, " yes?"

**"**Are you really dying?" Kolyat's brow furrows as he waits, not sure he wants to hear the answer to that question.

**"**yes, I have Kepral's Syndrome." Thane looks down as he speaks.

Kolyat looks up realizing that he may well lose the last parent he has, " I don't know what you are doing right now, but if you could please stay in touch. I want to get to know you better, before..."

Thane looks at his son and smiles, " I will...I promise."

His father walks toward the door, " Kolyat, I want you to know. I do love you." With that he walks through the door and it closes.

After about a fifteen minute wait, Captain Bailey enters the room and sits down in a chair, across from Kolyat. Rubbing his hand through his short silvery-blonde hair he takes a deep breath and looks at the young Drell.

**" **Ok, listen up son. Commander Shepard and your father have spoken up for you and this is what we are going to do. "

**" **Wait, Commander Shepard?! THE Commander Shepard?" Kolyat asks incredulously.

Chuckling a little bit Bailey, looks at the boy, " Young man, your ass was just saved by THE Commander! That woman who walked in with your father was Shepard and you are one very fortunate young man. She does not always give a would be assassin the chance to redeem themselves."

**"**Wow, I...she is smaller than she looks on the vids!" Kolyat comments.

**"**Yes, well she almost knocked you out, so maybe she ain't that small, Young man." Bailey stated sarcastically. " Now here is what we are going to do. First, you will turn in any and all weapons and guns you may have. You are banned from owning a gun while on the Citadel and any time you visit the Citadel for the next two years. However, you can carry one while UNDER C-Sec supervision and only then. Got it?"

Kolyat nods and waits to hear the rest and Bailey continues," Second you will do a little housekeeping here in the precinct. Sweeping, mopping, cleaning here and there, taking out the trash and what not. Finally you are going to do some community service for me and you will help get the wards cleaned up of the riff-raff. UNDER C-SEC Supervision! Got it?"

Kolyat nods again and takes a deep breath, " Captain, the Krogan..."

Captain Bailey puts up his hand to stop him and looks him directly in the eye. "You worry about the things we just talked about. "

**"**I... I just wanted to know if he had a family." Kolyat interjected.

Bailey looks at him for a moment and finally responds," I doubt it. He was a merc, Krogan with family do not usually hire out as mercs. Even if he did, you cannot change what happened now." Bailey scratches his neck and looks at the boy again, " You can make sure that you never do it again though, and sometimes that is better than any apology to a grieving widow...Especially a Krogan one. You would not survive that." Bailey stands and offers the door to Kolyat. " I want you here at zero, seven hundred tomorrow morning. Understand?"

Kolyat stands, smiling and shakes Bailey's hand " Yes, sir!"

Bailey smiles and follows Kolyat out of the room.


	4. Service for the Community

**Chapter 4- Service for the Community**

For the first time in years, Kolyat did not want to get out of bed, 6:00 am was far to early this morning, he hit the snooze on his omni-tool and what seemed like seconds later it was going off again. Sitting up he feels his jaw and moves his head side to side, stretching his neck muscles. Standing he went to make a cup of tea and clean up before is day started, looking in the mirror, he had a rather nasty bruise on his left side of his chin, the events of the previous day flooded back into his mind. Shaking his head he chuckles to himself _So...dumbass that is what it feels like to be...warned by Commander Shepard!_ He was pretty sure he would not be forgetting that any time soon, if ever.

Pulling out a clean pair of trousers and getting dressed he finished his tea and ran out the door putting on his coat. He was going to be late! Grabbing a cab would be a lot quicker than running all the way to C-Sec. So he did and arrived with only moments to spare.

**" **Almost didn't think you were going to make it." Bailey didn't even look up from his computer.

Grinning Kolyat sarcastically says, " Ah, plenty of time to spare."

That did make Bailey look up and pause his typing. Standing he smiled, " Well, aren't we chipper this morning. Good you are going to need that...Follow me."

Kolyat's smile faded slightly as they wound through the cells to two secluded ones in the back. " Ok, here you go son, the mop and cleaning supplies are right here in this closet on the right, here is the key. Start in that cell right there." Pausing he shouts at a cam up above their heads, " Trant! Open Number two, it is to be cleaned!"

**" **Yes, sir! Right away, Sir!" the female voice replies.

Smiling at Kolyat, Bailey chuckles, " There was a drunk Krogan in there over night, so it is going to be a little ripe. Might want to put on the mask and suit in the closet for this. Bailey backs away from the cell as the door opens and the most foul smell permeates the hall way. " And hurry up about it, because you are going to have to clean up the rest of them if the other drunks get a whiff."

Kolyat dives for the closet and the mask, pulling it on and the suit, as quickly as he could possibly move, while holding his breath, he grabs the supplies and looks at Bailey who had moved behind the glass separating these two cells from the rest of the block.

**" **Mother of all that is good! What the hell is that..." Kolyat says as he walks into the room, "OH GOD! That Krogan bastard shat everywhere!"

Bailey chuckles a little as he watches Kolyat disappear into the room. Hearing him cursing over the CCTV.

**" **Don't you think we should tell him about the sterilizer first, Captain?" Trant asks sympathizing for the young Drell.

**" **Maybe when he gets half-way through, if he makes it that far, Trant" Bailey chuckles.

**"**Remind me to never do anything that would qualify me for community service, Sir." Trant looks on horrified.

**"**Half- way through, Trant! Remember that!" Bailey chuckles to himself as he walks away and is still chuckling to himself when Kolyat emerges from the back, having to take a shower, after Trant actually told him about the sterilizer a little earlier than half-way though the cleaning of the cell. She was sure he was going to lose it in that suit if she didn't.

**"**That was not funny, Sir!" Kolyat looks at him glumly, "I can still smell that stench on me!"

**"**Yes, it was smart ass!" Baily quipped not even looking up from his Monitor, " Go home and take a shower...might want to throw away those clothes though, the smell will never come out. See you tomorrow at zero, seven- hundred, Sharp! We have some really important stuff to get done."

Groaning Kolyat, looks at him " No more Krogan shit please, Sir!"

**"**Planning on being a smart ass tomorrow?" Bailey pauses his typing and looks up at the young Drell.

**" **Is that what caused all of this?! Oh man! That was just..." Kolyat began

**" **Want some more tomorrow for whining?" Bailey gave him a cold and serious look.

**"**Nah, thanks I think I will pass and be early. Will make sure the smart ass stays home too." Kolyat knew he was defeated and he would just have to get through this and not be a smart ass, though with Bailey it was not going to be easy.

**" **See you tomorrow, Son!" Bailey smiled cheerfully and went back to his typing. Chuckling to himself.

He waived for a taxi and went to get in, the driver said "NO WAY! You stink like Krogan shit!" and closed the automatic doors. Kolyat would have to walk the whole way back to his apartment and just hope Bailey didn't get calls from decent people about a smelly Drell stinking up the walkway. _The sick bastard would probably laugh his ass off!_ Kolyat thought to himself.

Arriving home with only a few people giving him a very wide berth, he strips off all of his clothing and stuffs them into the plastic bag he managed to grab from the little store across the street, before the owner ran him off. The day just couldn't get any worse. He thought. Tying the bag tight and wrapping a second and third bag around it he drops it into the garbage ejector to be taken to the extraction plant on the Citadel. All waste went in there and that certainly was wasted clothing!

Stepping into the shower he scrubbed every single inch of himself twice and kept smelling himself to make sure the stench was gone. Finishing his hygiene he wraps a towel around himself and heads into the other room, catching a wiff of that nasty smell again! _What the hell!_ He thinks to himself...groaning he realizes his boots were still in there and they had to be the source of the smell. Disposing of them the smell begins to subside.

Sitting down on the bed he realizes, he has no, boots, no clothes and no jacket either! He opens his Omni-tool and looks through the shops. Locating one that at least had something that would fit his lean frame he orders a new set of everything, which was promised for deliver with in 4 hours. Finally, something that may go right for him. Turning on the extranet monitor, he stands and looks through the food he had available to him and selects a ready meal, placing it into the microwave and making a cup of tea, he waits for them to finish and as soon as it had started to cool he wolfs the food down, he did not realize he was actually starving and barely tasted it. Grabbing another ready meal he stuffs it in the microwave and wolfs it down too. Finally full he flops down on his bed and quickly falls asleep.

The sound of his buzzer screaming startles him awake. He stumbles to the door and opens it, still in just a towel. He is greeted by a young human boy quite a bit younger than himself.

**" **Hi Delivery for Mr. Kolyat Krios?" the Human asks.

**"**Yes" Kolyat rubs his eyes as the boy shoves a data pad at him, checking the balance he realizes he just spent a little over 1000 creds on clothing and boots. Kolyat groans and shakes his head signing the data pad, taking the package and closing the door. He to the bathroom to see if they fit.

Looking in the mirror Kolyat grumbles about his old clothes and liking them. The trousers were comfortable but had that new feel to them, and the jacket was a light blue with a silver pattern. The boots fit perfectly. It was a good thing he was an average size for a Drell, everything fit well, not too tight and loose just where he needed them. Stripping off he puts them away and hangs his jacket in the closet. He reaches into the bag and grabs the pyjama pants and pulls them on. Comfortable! Why had he not thought of those before. Grabbing a human t-shirt from the bag he pulls it on and decides he is actually hungry...again! Putting the final ready-meal in the microwave, he makes a cup of tea and as soon as it is ready he wolfs down his food. He usually was a very slow eater taking hours to devour a meal. This new trend was not going to make his digestive system happy. Shrugging he puts his tea on the side table and flops down on the bed flipping through the channels on the extranet monitor. Settling on a supposed documentary on the Hanar.

The screaming of his Omni-tool marks another day and if he didn't hurry he would be cleaning another drunk tank today. He had the forethought to order a door to door cab this morning and as he waited he finished his tea, calmly. His Omni-tool pings and he heads out the door setting the empty cup in the sink as he walks past.

Bailey was his chipper self and sends Kolyat and Trant off giving them the name of someone that Bailey needed found. Kolyat nodded his head.

**"**Be careful kid. This guy is not a nice guy and if he doesn't want to be found, it is probably because he did something not nice." Bailey warned him.

Kolyat nodded again and Bailey hands him his pistol. " You might need that. Trant make sure he doesn't do anything I would get in trouble for." The Captain pats Kolyat on the shoulder and sits back down in his chair.

Turning, Kolyat notices that Officer Trant was in complete casual dress. A pair of denim trousers and a nice pink, fuzzy sweater that seemed more like a furry animal than a top. But Kolyat always wondered at the oddities of humans.

Kolyat and Trant tuck their pistols into a concealed spot, Trant puts her badge on the inside of her light jacket and they head off down to the Presidium to find this guy.

Trant synced her omni-tool with Kolyat's and shook her head saying, " You know kid, I don't know what you did to deserve this 'community service' but I think Bailey has taken a liking to you."

**" **We if cleaning Krogan shit is how he 'likes' people. I think I would rather he didn't like me." Kolyat grumbled.

Laughing Trant nods her head in agreement, " yeah I can see that. Hey why don't you settle in over there in that cafe and I will chill here on this bench. The guy is supposed to be coming with in the next hour or so. "

Kolyat hadn't eaten so he was up for that " Ok, I will grab a bite to eat and see what I can find out from some of the local people." With that Kolyat wandered over to the cafe and sits down in a wondow seat, back facing the wall and he could see Trant as well as the entrance into the building and still be comfortable.

His food arrived fairly quickly and he watched out the window. He notices a pretty blonde human sitting on a bench just outside his window, her form fitting dress was very appealing in a deep blue, showing just enough of her legs for Kolyat to admire the soft muscling.

**"**Hey, don ya know isst rude to stare at girls, Mister!" a familiar young female voice interrupts.

Kolyat turns to the sound of the voice and smiles, "Fancy, it is quite nice to see you." Waving his hand to the seat across from him he asks, " Hungry?"

The girl grins and her eyes light up, " Hell yeah! I am always hungry, mister"

He smiles and tells her to order what she liked, but that he may have to go in the middle of lunch so he would pay now.

**" **I likes you more and more" She grins at Kolyat.

Kolyat looks out for the girl again and she is just walking away, appreciating the view he watches and finally remembers Trant. Relieved she is over on her bench still, pulling open her onmi-tool, his pings. He opens it and reads the message from Trant.

**" **this is taking forever. Who is the kid and that girl was pretty you should have gotten her number!"

_What the hell! Am I that obvious?_ He thinks. Looking over at Fancy he thinks for a moment.

**" **Hey Fancy, you don't happen to know a man named Jalid, do you?" Might as well give it a try, she seemed to know so many people in the Citadel.

**" **Jalid?" The little girl becomes nervous and looks directly at Kolyat, " He is a very bad man, mister and you should stay far away from him."

Her food arrives and she digs in. In her usual fashion. Kolyat lets her continue and sends Trant a message briefing her on what the kid said. Several groups of people walk by as Fancy eats, the streets seem to be getting busier and he occasionally loses sight of Trant. However he does see that girl again, she is talking to Trant. " Oh lord this can't be good." Kolyat says aloud.

**" **What?" Fancy looks out the window and asks again "WHAT!? Tell me."

**"**aw, nothing Fancy..." Kolyat looks at the girl again and asks " Fancy, I really need to find Jalid."

She finishes her food and looks at him while slurping up the last of her soda. Finished she leans forward and tells him, "Jalid is talking to your friend."

Hopping down she walks out the door, Kolyat looks for Trant she is sitting down on the bench. He looks around for Jalid and sees the blonde again talking to a well dressed Batarian. Pinging Trant's omni-tool he tells her the Batarian on her right with the Blonde.

He and Trant both walk up and very uneventfully arrest Jalid. The blonde was asked to come along as they were not sure what her tie in really was. Calling Bailey four more officers move in and take the group back to C-sec. The Batarian insists that he is innocent and just because his name was Jalid did not mean he had done anything. Captain Bailey was more than a little pleased and the fact that no one lost their life was a bonus.

**"**I did want to ask you about the girl, though." Bailey queried Kolyat and Trant.

**" **Sir, she had been hanging around the area and seemed to be waiting for someone. Then we spot her talking to Jalid. She may be involved in what ever it is you want him for." Trant spoke quickly to Bailey.

**" **Ah, I see." Bailey sits there thinking for a moment, " Trant go find out her involvement and get back to me. I need to spend a little time with Mr. Jalid.

**" **Yes sir!" Trant heads off to talk to the girl and Kolyat sits down and waits for either of them to let him know what to do next. Being bored he grabs the trash cans and takes them to the extraction area dumping them in and replacing them back where they belonged.

**" **We are done here Miss Serenya, I will call your parents, please have a seat." Trant was saying as she walked from the room. The girl was in tears and seemed to be genuinely upset over being arrested.

Sniffling she, settles into a seat trying her best to wipe her eyes with her already damp hands. Kolyat shakes his head and walks over to Bailey's desk grabbing a box of tissues, and sets them beside the girl.

**" **Are you ok?" He asks

**" **No, I am not ok!" she looks up at him, "I was arrested for talking to a stranger! AND now here I am talking to you who is stranger than he was! Will I be imprisoned for this now?" Bursting into a fresh set of tears, Kolyat really does feel bad for her and looks around for Trantt, who seems to be off doing something else.

**" **Hey there," He presses another tissue into her hand and kneels beside the girl, "you were not arrested for talking to a stranger. That was a very bad man and you are here for safety. I don't think that Officer Trant knew who you were and just was finding out."

**"**I had talked to her earlier! She had met me! She actually asked for my number for a survey, she said." The girl looks over at Kolyat no longer crying, " You have a beautiful skin colour." Just wanting to get her mind off the events of today.

Kolyat smiles and takes a seat near her. He really liked her smell, fresh and soft. " I am Kolyat" He offers her his gloved hand and her brow furrows, but she takes his hand shaking it and smiling.

Kolyat was hooked, right then and there that girl's smile was like the Sun and her deep blue eyes were the colour of the oceans he had visited occasionally on Kahje. She reminded him of home and he just wanted to be near her and to protect her from anything and everything bad in the world.

**" **I am Serenya and here with my parents. Hopefully they will be here very soon, I just want to go back to the hotel, take a nice hot bath and forget this place even exists, for a little while anyway." wiping her eyes again and placing all of the tissues in the waste bin she smiles at Kolyat again.

Kolyat's mind goes blank and he just listens to her for a moment wondering where she was from, "Where are you from?", he asks.

**"**I am a colony kid." She smiles, " Daddy is a Mechanical Engineer for Exogeni and Mom is a housewife. We actually live on Illium right now, but are supposed to be moving somewhere else. Exogeni moves us a lot."

She pauses and looks at him, " um, I hope this isn't rude but...what are you?"

Kolyat is a little taken aback. A colony kid that has never seen a Drell? Surely they weren't THAT rare.

**"**No it is not rude at all, my species are known as Drell. I am actually surprised that you had not studied my people in your schools. We were educated on all of the known species, some of their customs and even their languages. Just the basics so we could get to the bathroom or get medical assistance if needed. Now with Omni-tools we don't need to even know that anymore, because the translation is done for us."

Serenya smiles, " You have beautiful skin, can I touch it?" she raises her hand and Kolyat catches it in his. Looking down at the tiny fingers, he smiles, liking the feel of her hand in his.

**" **That would not be wise, unfortunately." Kolyat looks at her again, her hand still in his.

Serenya blushes," Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Kolyat grins at her, " You weren't rude, my skin emits a toxin that could be very dangerous for you, and though I do use special creams and soaps to neutralize it, if you have never been exposed to the toxin, it could be very dangerous."

Serenya's eyes widen in surprise and she looks at his gloved hands, " That means you could never hold hands with a girl without gloves...or hug her?" blushing she smiles boldly"...or kiss her either?"

If Kolyat could have blushed, he would be as red as an impassioned Hanar, "" Ummm...well there are ways, like I said with cremes and soaps and stuff...uhhh..." he pauses, " but the kissing part..umm well, I have never tried with someone who was not Drell...so I don't know..." Oh he so wished he could just kiss this girl and find out, but it was not worth the risk to her.

**" **Serenya!" an older female walks in and rushes to her.

**"**Oh mom! I am so glad you are here" Serenya drops Kolyat's hand and rushes into her mother's waiting arms. Kolyat feels a deep tug at his heart and looks away. The woman fusses over her daughter saying that she was far too young to be wandering the Citadel and getting arrested.

Standing Kolyat smiles at the woman and interrupts, " Missus, she was only brought here for her protection, and she was quite distressed. I am glad they were able to locate you and reunite Miss Serenya with you." he pauses as the mother's look of disapproval disappeared and was replaced with concern.

**" **He was there when I was lost. Him and Officer Trant saved me from, a very bad man who was trying to talk to me and they brought me here to be safe mom. I am safe. By the way, This is Kolyat, he is a Drell !" Serenya beams at her mother.

**" **I know the species, Serenya." Her mother laughs and turns to Kolyat "Thank you for saving my daughter, Kolyat. I am Elise and this is my husband Kevin." Elise extends her hand to Kolyat.

Taking her hand Kolyat smiles, " I certainly wish we had met under better circumstances, however it is nice to meet you. To set the record straight, I did not rescue your daughter. I was just there and it was Officer Trant who rescued your daughter and made sure she was safe. Though I was there."

Bailey enters the room and takes Serenya's parents into a side room leaving them alone for a moment or two again. Serenya takes out a pen and paper from her little handbag and writes on it handing it to Kolyat, it was a series of numbers...HER numbers!

**"**My number, send me a message by omni-tool, if you want to chill or something. " Smiling at him she turns as her Parents enter the room. Her mother takes her gently by the arm as does her father and leave, with her in tow, she turns and waves at him through the glass window as they step into the cab.

Kolyat wonders if he would see her again, smiling to himself he tucks the number into this pocket, after adding it to his Omni-tool.

**" **What's that grin for young man" Bailey interrupting, Kolyat's thoughts.

**"**Oh she gave me her onmi-tool number so I can contact her... 'to chill or something' she said." Kolyat grins not too sure what that meant, but sure it was a good thing.

Captain Bailey chuckled and shook his head, " Well, that is a start, huh? Just make sure you are here on time, sonny and you don't lose focus. Go on, get out of here...see you in the morning." turning back to his duties on the computer.

Kolyat wondered if Bailey actually lived at the Headquarters as he walked out the door. He turns mid stride and asks, "Hey, Bailey...do you live here? I always see you right there, every single day...and even some evenings when I happen to pass by."

Captain Bailey pauses his typing and looks at the young man, " No, I do have an apartment and I do have days off. Not many, but I do get time to myself. " interlacing his fingers he rests his chin on them, " Are you concerned about me Kolyat?"

Kolyat grinned at him, " Just curious, " Maybe we could hit the bar for a drink sometime." With that he turned and walked out the door hoping like hell it didn't sound sarcastic.

**"**Sure, maybe..." Bailey grinned and turned back to his monitor and typing.


	5. The Girl

Chapter 5 – The Girl

Three days later, Kolyat sends a message to Serenya's omni-tool , telling her it was him and asking if she would like to go see the latest Blasto movie and maybe get something to eat. His omni-tool beeps immediately and he smiles as her beautiful face appears on the holographic display.

**"**You really like Blasto?" Serenya laughs, shaking her head.

Kolyat smiles and laughs too, " Not really, that guy is nothing like the Hanar...nor his he like any spectre I have met."

Serenya pauses her smile, very interested " You have met a spectre?" She pauses, her brow furrowing, "What did you do to warrant that! Oh lord, you aren't a criminal are you? My god! Was that..." she looks at Kolyat intently, "Is that why you were in C-Sec?"

Kolyat shakes his head as he wonders why everyone assumes this, " No, Serenya. We can talk about C-Sec at another time, if you wish and yes I have met Commander Shepard. She saved my life." Kolyat says flatly.

Her face turns to an instant smile and the holographic display blurs as she squeals excitedly, " Oh my gawd! You absolutely have to tell me that story! That will be better than anything Blasto has to offer! Meet me for lunch at the café there on the Presidium. It is really close to our Hotel."

Kolyat grins disbelieving his luck, " Sure, how about in an hour or so? I am not working today so I have the afternoon free to tell you about some of my adventures."

Serenya squealed as the holo-display blurs again " YAY! It's a Date! One hour!" and she ends the call.

Kolyat jumps up and runs to the bathroom to begin his hygiene routine, taking special care with the soap and creme He didn't want to kill the girl on their first date and who knows he just might get a kiss, smiling to himself he heads out the door and realizes he still needed to contact his Aunt again or she would be worried. Setting a reminder in his omni-tool for tomorrow, he grabs a cab and heads for the Presidium.

His Omni-tool pings and he opens it up to see if it was Serenya. It wasn't. The message was from an unknown encrypted source. His brow furrows as he opens it.

Kolyat,

I have asked Commander Shepard to borrow her mail address as I do not have one at this time. I will change that as soon as I can.

I cannot tell you what I am doing right now however, just know that I love you my son, and I do wish to see you again. Perhaps when we return to the Citadel, we can meet and do something enjoyable.

I need to go, but the Commander says to tell you hello and she hopes that you are behaving yourself. As do I.

I hope at some time in the near future you would consider going back to Kahje and find the Spirits. I have ordered you a prayer-book and I hope you find peace in the pages.

I love you my son,

Thane

Kolyat smiles and closes the message, as the cab reaches the Presidium,_ he ordered me a prayer-book! Sheeze!_

Spotting Serenya, looking around intently, her hair pulled back into a simple pony tail and wearing a casual jumpsuit that most of the girls he had seen, wore. _They must be the fashion_. Kolyat smooths his jacket and pays the cab driver. Getting out he crosses the walk toward her smiling.

Turning she spots him, " There you are! My parents are just over there, because they just would NOT allow me to 'get lost' again." She rolls her eyes and points her thumb over her shoulder to the café.

Kolyat looks at her parents and waves, " Ah come on, they aren't that bad. You haven't met my Aunt and Uncle! I swear they think I am seven and not twenty-one years."

**" **I will be Nineteen here in a few months," Serenya beams, " But yeah, my parents, as annoying as they are...I do know they only want me safe." Smiling and turning looking at them she waves as well. " But I am an adult and it just seems like they want me to remain a child!"

Her parents wave back and her Father waves them over. " Shall we go then?" Kolyat motions with his hand in that direction. Folding both of his hands behind his back, listening to her, as they walked and she chattered about this and that.

**" **Kolyat, it is so good to see you." Elise says and extends her hand.

Accepting, her hand Kolyat bows slightly, to her and says, " It is very good to see you again as well, Mrs. Scott."

Serenya grins," Hey! How did you find out our sir name?!"

**"**Well, you were 'arrested'." Kolyat grins and winks at her. Serenya grins lightly laughing and shakes her head.

Serenya's father not missing the exchange, looks sternly at Kolyat, " Have her back at the hotel at a decent hour please."

With that Mr and Mrs. Scott stand and hug their daughter, kissing her cheek and wave good-bye as they leave the cafe. Serenya rolls her eyes and shakes her head,**" **Damn, I am so sorry about that...Dad...he can be, well...a Dad. Come on, I am starving let's grab something to eat and you have to tell me the Commander Shepard story!"

**" **It is a long story that started a little over ten years ago. Perhaps we should start on a lighter topic and move there another time." Kolyat was not quite ready to discuss his whole life story with her or anyone. He wanted to know more about her though.

Settling into a booth they order their food. Serenya stares at him for a moment and finally smiles, " Ok fine, but you will have to tell me the story some day! So tell me of Kahje...I looked up some things on the extranet and so you live with the Hanar on Kahje. Was that where you were born?"

Kolyat begins to talk about Kahje, the Hanar and Drell. His eidetic memory giving perfect details of colours smells, sounds, as they come to the subject of his parents he pauses and looks out of the window, the Citadel lighting had turned to the evening light, slight shadows were cast here and there, and it really did set a mood for the evening. Looking at his Omni-tool he is glad to see it is only seven in the evening, though they had been there for seven hours and noticing the glares of the owner and a couple young asari servers he cringes a little. **"**Perhaps this cafe would like their table back? How would you like to walk a little?" Kolyat offers.

Smiling at him, she nods her agreement and they walk out of the cafe, heading left toward the upper part of the Presidium. Serenya talks about Illium and a little about being moved here and there with her Dad's work with ExoGeni.

Her brow furrows a little as she begins to talk about Feros, " We had only been on Illium a few days when the geth attacked Feros, we lost everything. My friend Lizbeth said that so many didn't make it and she was nearly killed several times. She was literally, rescued by Commander Shepard. Thus my interest in your story about her. It seems that she does have a habit of saving people's lives." Pausing she looks at Kolyat for a moment then continues, "anyway, Dad spoke to ExoGeni management and they told us to remain where we were for safety reasons." She continued to talk about her Father, his job made it so he was not around much and travelled to all of the facilities throughout the System. Kolyat could understand how that was for her. Reaching out he takes her hand and continues to walk hoping that she found his touch comforting. Ending up in a small sitting area they sat Kolyat listens to her, she is a very interesting person and has walked a very similar life to his.

"I too have a father who was gone most of the time." He admits to her, she squeezes his hand and smiles sadly. " Tell me the story. I do love hearing your stories, you have such a perfect memory and recall so many details. I had heard that Drell had eidetic memories, I actually like that about you. Most males can barely remember their own birthday much less a girlfriend's."

Laughing Kolyat kisses her hand, " I do not forget much, at times that is a curse and others it is a blessing. As for the story, we do not have enough hours to tell that one at this time."

Serenya shakes her head at him, " You are terrible! You now owe me two stories mister!" Standing she pulls on his hand, " I probably should get back to the hotel, before my parent think I am lost again."

Kolyat nods and stands, looking down at her pretty face, he cannot help but to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Her reaction was not aversion at all and he is quite pleased to see that his interpretation of her increased pulse rate and flushed skin were similar to Drell women. Releasing her he touches her cheek, "You are so very beautiful, Serenya. If I am out of line, please let me know." Her skin flushes again and Kolyat understands. Smiling at her he takes her hand and turns to walk her back to her hotel and parents.

Arriving back at his apartment, he tosses his jacket on the chair and walks into the kitchen, in just his trousers and boots, to start a cup of tea. His Omni-tool pings and he opens it. Serenya's face is there and she is grinning from ear to ear at him. Kolyat smiles, actually very glad she called. He had wondered what the tradition of humans was for this kind of thing and was considering asking Bailey.

**"**Hello Tatli" Kolyat begins, not sure how that would be received. It was true in his mind so and hopefully she is not offended.

"Tatli?" She asks puzzled.

"It means beautiful." Kolyat smiles slightly

Serenya blushes and smiles, she continues, "A beautiful word for...ehhh... beautiful and thank you. I just wanted to call and tell you I had a great time tonight and that we are going back to Illium the day after tomorrow. My dad was called back early and that is the first flight we can get." She pauses still smiling, "But, he and Mom are going to a dinner party tomorrow and I am not invited. Want to hang out?"

Very surprised at her response, he grins the as she is talking and makes his cup of tea. Walking into the living room he, sets the tea down on the table beside the couch and sits down.

**"****I** had a great time too and yeah hang out tomorrow? Sounds like fun. I have to work in the morning, but should be off around four or so. How about I give you a call then?" Smiling he just cannot believe, his luck!

Serenya smiles again, "Great! Besides, you owe me the C-Sec story...you were very vague about that mister." She points her finger at him, "talk to you tomorrow afternoon!" She says cheerfully and waves, just before hanging up.

Kolyat grins and drops his arm to his side, shaking his head. _Are all human girls this cheerful and sweet? If so, what the hell were most species doing with the nagging hags they had stuck themselves with...__His Aunt__s and Mother were excepted from that...and probably Shepard, but only because she could and would kick his ass for saying it._

Heading off to bed, Kolyat thinks of Serenya and smiles as he falls asleep almost immediately.

–

The misty darkness surrounds him and running, the child runs until he falls, tripping over a stick in the sand. He is lost and crying, he knows he is lost and he is very afraid, Warm arms pick him up, the familiar smell is comforting, the warm arms soothe him, he turns and his father is holding him, soothing him and telling him that everything will be just fine. He gently dusts the sand off his face and strokes his head, The child looks around and all the dark mist is gone, It is a very sunny day and they are at the beach.

Looking over his Father's shoulder he can see his mother, her deep tawny eyes are hidden by the darkened glasses on her face. He reaches his arms out and she takes him, hugging him. Laughing, she sets him down, he hugs her legs, her protection is soothing.

He looks up and Mommy is looking down at him smiling, she offers her hand and he takes it, they walk back to the blanket and he drops down grabbing his toy he starts to push it through the sand, checking every little bit to see that his Mommy and Daddy are still there. Finally, convinced that he is safe he plays and crawls around the blanket, laughing and looking up he sees daddy coming over with the basket, they were going, he knew when Daddy brought the basket, they would leave. Disappointed he plops down and folds his arms, they always left too early, never watched the sun melt. He loved to watch the sun melt.

Daddy picks him up after clearing everything into the basket and teases him that he would go in the basket too. Squealing and giggling at his Dad as he hands him off to his Mother and disappears...

They are walking and the boy looks up into his Aunt's face, she has tears and looks like she has been crying all night, he had heard her. He couldn't sleep so he just laid there staring at the wall of his room, turned away from the sounds, the muffled talking, he just wanted to go home, back to his Mother. But he knew she would not be there.

He turns over in his bed yet again and he is sitting at the table, looking up at his Aunt again and she has visibly aged, she slides a plate in front of him and pats his back telling him to eat, it was an important day, his celebration was today and all of his cousins would be here soon...A beautiful face, blue eyes like the Kahje sky and blonde hair, she smiles and his heart jumps...

BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP... permeates his brain and Kolyat rolls over tapping his Omni-tool's alarm clock function.

"Mother of all that is good, it is far too early to get up!" Rolling over he sticks only his feet out of the bed and groans, slowly sitting up. He rubs his eyes and stretches, standing he heads for the kitchen to make a cup of tea and get ready for his day.

After a very short day he arrives back at his apartment by one. Bailey had said that he didn't really need him today but he could do a few chores and be off, but he would contact him and let him know when he had something more. _"Couple of days at the most." _He had said.

Sitting down on the couch he opens his Omni-tool he makes a quick call to Trant asking her a few questions about human relations and she gives him a few extranet sites to review, telling him he would be better off talking to a doctor about the 'other' stuff, obviously uncomfortable talking about it with him. Her brother was one and she gave him the information to contact him.

Standing he calls a cab and heads off to the Med Center. After an hour discussion Kolyat thanks him and heads off for a few of the shops that he had suggested. Returning to his apartment he notes that it is half two, putting away the food and drinks he had purchased, he walks to the monitor in the bedroom and flips it on, opening his onmi-tool he enters the codes he had acquired at one shop and sets it to feed into the monitor. Walking into the bathroom he puts the remainder of the items away and . The movie begins and he sits down watching intently. It was strange to him, nothing like he had ever seen on Kahje. It was a romance; the store clerk had called it a "chick-flick" and said it was a really good one. He was amazed humans had such a culture about romance and how every little detail had to be right for it to be successful. About half way through, his omni-tool pings and he stops the movie.

" Hi Kolyat, I know that you were going to call me, but I just need to chill for a bit, had an argument with my parents. Want to meet me?" Serenya's voice quivered as did her bottom lip as she spoke.

"Oh Serenya, I am so sorry to hear that." Kolyat wanted to help her. He stared at her image on the omni tool for a brief moment and offers, "Why don't you just grab a cab and come over here, we can talk, order in food, watch a movie and relax."

Smiling her watery eyes look at him, "That probably would be better than bawling my eyes out on the street here. Send me your location and I will be there shortly." With that she hangs up and Kolyat sends the information.

Looking at the extranet monitor he shakes his head deciding perhaps some other time he would finish it and terminates the program via his omni-tool. His hygiene routine took him a bit longer than normal and he hears the buzzer for the door, pulling on his t-shirt, nervous he rushes to the door scanning the room as he crossed it to make sure there nothing was out of place. Opening the door Serenya smiles at him and he stands aside allowing her access to the room.

"Welcome," Kolyat says as he closes the door, "make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?" he asks just like the guy in the vid had done and closes the door.

Serenya turns and throws herself into his arms, bursting into tears. Kolyat not too sure what to do he leads her to the couch and sits down with her. As soon as her tears had stopped he asks," Tatli, what has happened to make you cry?"

She turns her watery eyes to him and his heart melts. She explains that her dad is not so happy with her freedoms and was determined to put a stop to them. As old- fashioned as that seemed to her. Kolyat smiles and asks what the her father's demands are. Sharing the story with him seems to ease her and thanking the advice, he hands her another tissue from the box as she bursts into a fresh set of tears about the whole situation.

Pulling her into his arms he hugs her " I am sure that if you talk to him...well, when he is not so angry, that he will see reason and it sounds like your mother will assure that. He loves you and is protecting you. Had I a daughter, I may well be the same." Stroking her soft hair he finds the motion soothing to him as well as her. He had wished for many years his father would protect him or even give a sign he cared. But finally he has and Kolyat decides that he will not let that chance pass either. As Serenya pulls back he releases his hold on her and offers her a coffee and another tissue as he heads to the kitchen.

Serenya stares at him for a moment and asks for something a little stronger than coffee. Kolyat grins shaking his head and encourages her to keep talking, "What would be stronger than coffee, Tatli?"

Serenya smiles shyly at him, "Something I have always wanted to try is a _Weeping Heart."_ Kolyat pauses for a moment and turns half- way to the kitchen.

"The one from Drell venom?" He looks directly at her not sure what she was really meaning.

"Yes, that is the one. I hear it is really nice, if made right." Serenya blushes slightly and continues, "I am sure as with alcohol, in reasonable amounts...it can be nice."

Kolyat is caught a little by surprise but has an appreciation for the request, "Ah Tatli, I do not have all of those particular ingredients." Smiling continues to the kitchan and returns with a nice glass of white wine setting it on the table next to the couch. "How about we order something to eat?" wondering if the change of conversation would deter her. "Hmmm" she smiles, "Sounds great" she says as she picks up the wine and has a sip.

Kolyat walks back into the kitchen as he orders a few things, noting the hour and ten minutes it would take for them to get to his apartment on his omni-tool as he brings his drink into the living room. Sitting down he makes himself comfortable and syncs his Omni tool to the Extranet Monitor, pulling up the screen with the movies he has codes for settling on the one he had started earlier.

Sitting back into the couch he rests his arm on the back and she scoots over cuddling up into his side, wrapping his arm around her he pulls her closer, the softness of her body against his made him slowly take in a deep breath. He suddenly could not remember what was happening on the vid and was certainly distracted by the beautiful woman curled up against him.

Her hand gently curls around his waist, her head on his chest. A little bit nervous he strokes her shoulder his hand moving down her side to her bottom, sliding her leg over his he sits her up facing him. Looking into her eyes to be sure she was there with him.

The desire in her blue eyes had darkened them slightly, as she leans in to kiss him. His hands run up her back, under her top. Her warm flesh igniting a deep desire with in him as he pulls her body closer to him.

"Serenya?" His desire apparent by the tension in his voice, "are you sure..."

"Yes" she says in a voice that makes his pulse jump, as she pulls back slightly, her chest right at eye level she smiles purposefully at him, as she slowly unbuttons the buttons watching his visible reaction. Holding her in place he stands, supporting her weight in his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist, he groans deeply at the temptation and walks a little quicker to the bedroom.  
-

He slowly becomes aware of a buzzer going off...The Delivery!

Jumping up, he apologises as he pulls on his trousers and walks to the other room, he could still smell her on his skin, smiling he the opens door. The Delivery guy says something smart and for once Kolyat could not care less, paying the guy he slams the door in his face and takes the food to the kitchen, setting it on the counter and walking back to the bedroom.

"Food...I had forgotten all about that", she smiled as she snuggled deeper under the covers of the bed.

Kolyat strips off his trousers and slides back into bed with her, definitely ready for another go. They could heat the food up later. "What I want is far better than any cook can make, Tatli."


End file.
